Indifferent Smiles
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Él sonríe a todos aunque este sufriendo. Él calla todo lo que sufre por resentimiento. Dando la ironía a que siendo opuestos se entiendan mejor que nadie. One - Shot AU Pairing: Seungchuchu [Seung Gil-Lee x Phichit Chulanont] - Viktuuri [Leve] Advertencias: Lemon, Lenguaje Vulgar, School.


_Llegaste de repente cuando estaba mal, pero estuviste ahí para cambiar mi vida, todo ese dolor de sufrimiento: Tu has valido todo ese daño._

 **INDIFFERENT SMILES.**

— Eh... ¿Perdón?

Su risa nerviosa no cambio la expresión neutra e indiferente de quien lo ve desde arriba. Esta dudoso en cuanto a reincorporarse del suelo teniendo delante al muchacho de origen sur coreano. El perro del pálido muchacho gruñe, esperando claramente la orden de atacar al moreno intruso.

Pensaba muy seriamente no decir nada y salir huyendo aun si el can de gran tamaño lo perseguía y mordía una de sus tailandesas nalgas, pero el problema venía a que, si estaba metido en esta situación, es porque se está escondiendo y no tiene a donde irse, pues su casa no está precisamente con las puertas abiertas para recibirlo y de hacer un miserable ruido tendría el castigo más largo de toda su vida.

—Em... Jeje... Yo... — se levanta con lentitud, como si de una película de dinosaurios se tratara, el coreano continuo imperturbable. —Tengo un... pequeño problema fuera y... Lamento entrar a tu casa sin permiso. —pide disculpas haciendo una pequeña reverencia y rascan adose la nuca. —Si me permites estar un par horas hasta que-

—Sal de mí casa o Minho te morderá. —advierte con desinterés y el animal ladra una sola vez, bastando para que el moreno se pegue a la pared.

— ¡T-te pago si quieres! ¡Por favor no me dejes morir ahí fuera! —lloriquea dramático. El coreano no responde nada, volviendo a su computadora y conectando los audífonos a esta. —Tengo mi bebe encima y podrían hacerle daño. —acaricia la pantalla de su celular y el otro apenas atina a poner los ojos en blanco. —Solo un par de horas, un par... Te pago, te hago la tarea de donde sea que asistas por un mes... no aseguro que la matemática este bien, pero-

—La sala y no molestes. —por su voz pudo notar que estaba francamente harto de su insistencia, voz... En resumen, harto de su existencia.

— ¡Gracias~! Eres un Ángel. —sin pedir permiso alguno se lanza sobre el irritado muchacho, desacomodándolo tanto en su posición como en su expresión levemente enfurruñada y molesta. —Me llamo Phichit por cierto, espero que nos llevemos bien estas dos horas que Estaré en tu bella casa.

—Eres mi vecino, se quién eres. —como un tornado que arrasa con todo a su paso, corrió de abrazar al coreano que acabo dando vueltas en su silla hasta la ventana, fijándose que de hecho podía ver su casa desde ahí, también su ventana...

—No sabía que tenía otro vecino... ¡AH! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE MI COLECCIÓN NO ESTA COMPLETA. —alarmado y como si se tratara de una tragedia saco su celular de nuevo, activando la cámara frontal y deteniendo la silla que gira con el mareado joven. —Sonríe. —Guiña un ojo mientras pega su mejilla con la contraria, haciendo un símbolo de paz con los dedos. El Flash ayudo al otro para salir de su estupor. —Salió muy bien ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas? Debo etiquetarte y así más gente-

—No tengo Instagram.

— ¿Facebook?

—No.

— ¿Twitter?

—No.

—... ¿Tumblr?

—No.

— ¿Snapchat?

—No.

— ¿Pinterest?

—No.

— ¿¡Yahoo!?

—No.

— ¿¡COMO SIGUES VIVO!? —interroga con horror, llevando las manos a su mejilla. —Es como... hablar con un fantasma. —toca la mejilla del coreano que suspira hastiado. —Igual necesito tu nombre... Señor Fantasma o Señor de los lobos. —comenta con risa nerviosa por la insistente mirada de la mascota.

— Seung Gil-Lee. —se presenta por fin, Phichit hace un pequeño círculo con su boca y luego lleva una mano a su barbilla.

—Gil-Lee... Gil-Lee... Lee... ¡ESTAS EN MIS CLASES DE MATEMÁTICAS Y BIOLOGÍA! —exclama activando la cámara de nuevo. —Haz una mueca, la que—Seung lo detiene poniendo su mano.

—Ve a la sala, no moleste y si lo haces, fuera de mi casa. —tan simple como eso. Phichit parpadea sorprendido por el trato tan jodidamente frío y seco que le fue dado.

—Eres tan frío como un tempano y tan seco como una roca. —lloriquea dramático, lo común en Phichit Chulanont en realidad. Se acerco un poco y alcanzo a ver la pantalla de la computadora. — ¡La tarea de matemáticas! No te molesta si tomo una foto, muchas gracias~ —realmente lo hizo sin permiso y el Flash dejo ciego a Seung. —Eres un maldito genio si respondes todo esto... Aunque tal vez no tanto si hasta ahora lo haces siendo las tres y cuarenta de la madrugada, pero yo no podría ni en medio siglo ¿De casualidad tienes la tarea de biología? No pude hacer ese experimento por-

—Cállate. —le tapó la boca con una mano, dando un largo suspiro. —Haz silencio... Te llevare una manta a la sala para que duermas si quieres, solo guarda... Silencio. —aclara y separa lentamente su mano de la boca de Phichit.

— ¿Y un cargador...?

—Sala, AHORA. —Enfatiza y Phichit se va con una postura de niño regañado. —Si vuelve acá, muérdelo. —ordena al perro que mueve la cola.

Cumpliendo con lo dicho fue a su habitación a sacar una manta y al llegar se topó con su perro panza arriba y al moreno irritante haciendo carantoña con este. A pesar de ser un tanto extraño, se mantuvo como siempre y dejo la manta en el sofá, sin la idea de decir nada pues no hace falta en realidad, el intruso en su casa ya ha tenido suficiente interacción y hospitalidad para su propio gusto.

— ¿Mañana vas a la escuela? Podríamos irnos juntos, de saber que mi vecino estudia en el mismo lugar que yo iría con él cada mañana, sería muy divertido, hablar por el camino... O simplemente caminar. —corrige tras unos segundos de silencio rotundo. Seung entrecerró los ojos, advertencia muda y muy clara. —Bu-buenas noches...

Fingiendo que no tiene un intruso en su casa fue a su cuarto a dormir, seguido de Minho, el cual ocupa la su cama en una de las esquinas de la habitación y en la que hay un pequeño muñeco en forma de zanahoria sonriente. Phichit por su lado se acostó en el cómodo sofá, conectado al WiFi y espera a quien quiere hablar.

 **Yo – 3:56**

 _¿Llegaste a tu casa?_

 **Yuuri – 3:59**

 _No, tuve que ir a la casa de Viktor_ (ಥ﹏ಥ) _no me dejarían entrar, son más de las 2 am ¿Y tú?_

 **Yo – 4:01**

 _Me cole en una casa :D_

 _Es de un vecino que ni siquiera sabía que estaba y por ello mi colección estaba incompleta_ (ಠ ∩ಠ)

 _Pero ya me tomé una foto con él_ _Te la envío a ver si lo reconoces, voy a dormir antes de que tenga que faltar a clases por el sueño~ Hasta más tarde._

Conecto el celular a el cargador que había ahí puesto, poniéndose en las posiciones más extrañas para poder descansar al menos un par de horas, eso le recuerda que debería agradecerle de una buena a Seung por dejarlo estar en su casa, aun cuando parece que lo hizo por puras ganas de callarlo...

—Nah, no debe ser eso, lo convencí por ser adorable. —se auto elogia a si mismo por lo usual que es para su persona obtener favores, quizás no uno con un desconocido y amargado de gran calibre, pero lograrlo es lo importante.

* * *

Despertó gracias a la insistente y tediosa alarma, eran las ocho de la mañana y ese día entraba a las nueve treinta, tenía tiempo suficiente para desperezarse en la ducha, un desayuno regular -un simple y vulgar emparedado de jamón-, vestirse como un ser humano normal y no el ermitaño que es, revisar su tarea... Si, tenía tiempo suficiente en sus manos. Al sentarse en la cama de percató de que Minho estaba sentado en la entrada de su habitación, moviendo la cola y sin apartar la vista.

Es extraño, pues el perro usualmente se sube a la cama y ladra a su oído exigiendo su maldito desayuno, para hacer su digestión y no tener que aguantarse las ganas hasta que su dueño llegue por la tarde. Quiso preguntar, pero se lo omitió por pensar que tal vez encontraría algún pozo amarillo por el suelo y a eso, venia la actitud rara del can. Se baño, vistió y arreglo con rapidez involuntaria, caminando a la cocina para hacer su-

— ¡Buenos días~!

 _Nada de buenos si tiene al escandaloso aun metido en su puta casa._

— ¿Dormiste bien? Tu sofá es muy cómodo, deberías darme uno para poder tirarme ahí a dormir por las tardes cuando debería estar haciendo mi tarea.

—Desayuno ¿Por qué? —omite por completo lo que el moreno dijo, viendo el tamaño desayuno en la mesa del comedor. Cereal, huevo frito, tocino, pan tostado, hot cake... Algo dañado tiene ese hombre en la cabeza para estar en casa ajena, usar la cocina sin permiso y hacer ese desayuno.

Que en estos momentos equipara a un banquete dado lo simple de sus planes al despertar.

—En realidad me di cuenta de que no tengo nada de dinero y ya que fuiste tan amable de dejarme dormir aquí pensé que hacerte un desayuno funcionaria como compensación. —explica sonriente, Seung con cierta duda se sienta y sin previo aviso el Flash lo deja ciego. —La foto de anoche gusto bastante, espero que esta también, reciente bañado te ves más guapo. —comenta escribiendo a vertiginosa velocidad en el aparato táctil. Seung frunce el entrecejo.

—Dijiste que te irías a las seis de la mañana de regreso a tu casa. —comenta con tono indiferente y un deje de molestia por la falta de cumplimiento de Phichit.

—Si fui a casa, me bañe, guarde lo que use por la noche, cambie de ropa y regrese acaba a hacerte el desayuno. —Ahora que se fijaba, realmente no tenía la misma ropa del día anterior. —Y ya que estoy aquí podemos ir juntos a clase. —se preguntaba muy en el fondo como alguien podía estar tan animado después de dormir tan pocas y miserables horas. — ¡Tenemos el mismo horario!

Miro de mala manera a su perro, ya se imaginaba que lo dejo entrar al estudio por haberlo sobornado a base de comida, eso explica que se lo quedara mirando en la habitación. Con resignación y haciendo uso de su capacidad de ignorar gente, comió su desayuno con Phichit hablando un millón de cosas que, entre no entender, no le importaban ni un poco. Lavo la montaña de platos que el moreno ensucio y aun con este hablando y caminando a su lado se dirige a la escuela... Y no, Phichit no se despegaba, parecía un chicle parlante a su lado, caminar rápido, lento, nada funcionaba para que siguiera de largo.

—Tuve tiempo de copiar la tarea de matemáticas y Yuuri tenía los mismos resultados ¡Quiere decir qué están perfectos! —exclama con ojos brillantes. — ¿Podrías enseñarme? Yuuri lo ha intentado, pero es muy complicado y siempre copiaba lo que hacía, se molestó y ahora no me deja ni tocar su cuaderno. —lloriquea con lastimera sonrisa, adivinemos que cara tiene Seung en este momento...

Completa y absoluta indiferencia...

— ¡Mi Katsudon! —Phichit por fin sale corriendo y estuvo a nada de tumbar al suelo a Yuuri, un japonés de cabello negro, ojos marrones y de la misma altura que él. Seung camino rápido con el objetivo de perderse de la vista del tailandés.

—M-me vas a tumbar. —balbucea. — ¿No te paso nada anoche? ¿Como es eso de que te colaste en una...?

— Era su casa. —apenas paso por su lado, lo jaló del brazo y acabo encarando al japonés. —Seung, este es Yuuri, mi mejor amigo y-

—Ya nos conocemos, hemos tenido que hacer algunos trabajos en pareja. —corta el japonés con débil sonrisa haciendo un saludo con la mano, Seung hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza.

— ¿¡Y NO ME DIJISTE QUE VIVÍA AL LADO DE MI CASA!? —Chilla con horror.

—Eres el único que no podría darse cuenta de un vecino que tiene casi un año viviendo ahí. —suspiro y negó con la cabeza. — Y ya suelta al pobre, lo estas incomodando. —Seung se dio la fuga, disimulando que quería alejarse a más de diez kilómetros del tailandés. —Debiste agobiarlo mucho. —conocía bien a su amigo, prácticamente no debió callarse en todo el camino.

—No me hables, me has herido, debiste decirme esto. Pensé que eras mi amigo. —mira a otro lado, haciendo drama y Yuuri ríe con nerviosismo. — ¿Y que haces con otra gente cuando ni conmigo haces trabajos en pareja por...? —el zarandeo en su amigo se detuvo cuando este fue arrebatado.

—Por mi~—la sonrisa corazón hizo aparición, Phichit hace un puchero viendo al peli plata que abraza a Yuuri por los hombros, con la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de este. —ya estacione la moto ¿paso algo en lo que no estaba?

—nada, solo que mi mejor amigo está sufriendo el síndrome de tener novio. Me oculta cosas, me bota en los trabajos escolares... ¿Que sigue? ¿No más fiesta? ¿¡Irse al baño a tener sexo!? —La sonrisa del muchacho delato que esto último si paso. —Habíamos prometido que nunca harías eso mientras yo siguiera soltero. —sus ojos brillantes sirvieron para poner más nervioso a Yuuri.

—E-estaba borracho... —balbucea apenado. —El punto importante es que te colaste en la casa de alguien que ni siquiera habías notado que vivía a tu lado ¿Tan ido estabas ayer por la noche?

— ¿¡Hace falta que te recuerde que había policías!?

—Eso no excusa invadir una casa... Pudimos haberte llevado, te desapareciste. —queja el muchacho.

—Viktor, te quiero mucho como cuñado y todo, pero no pienso subirme a esa moto si tú has bebido. —aquella acotación deja en claro que quería estar sano. Yuuri rueda los ojos, Viktor tenía la resistencia más grande del planeta, toda una casa vuelta loca por el alcohol y su novio preocupado por saber con que molestar el día siguiente, aparte de llevarlo al baño para hacer lo ya dicho.

En sí, los tres van de arriba abajo juntos, Yuuri tenía la -según Phichit- mítica capacidad de balancear los tiempos y el cariño entre él y Viktor, su novio desde hace cinco años y que es un par de años mayor. Ir a fiestas por la noche, parques, tontear en parques de diversiones, siendo Yuuri tan tímido podía hacer prácticamente todo con él pues aceptaba a cada propuesta. Joder que conoce al japonés desde que ellos dos estaban en pañales.

Hablando con respecto a la noche y madrugada, Phichit había olvidado el pequeño y minúsculo detalle de que no había hecho la tarea de biología, justo la clase en la que están y para seguir redundando en la desgracia, la profesora estaba al lado de su mesón esperando a que entregara su informe.

— ¿Y bien? Joven Chulanont... —la mujer de gafas alza una ceja y Phichit mira a todos lados.

—N-no pues... —Yuuri movía los labios diciendo una excusa que usualmente funcionaba, pero Phichit fijo su vista en algo más. — ¡Si lo hice!

— ¿En dónde está entonces?

— ¡Lo tiene Seung! —se levanta y lo señala, prácticamente todo el salón giro la cabeza en dirección al coreano que tiene una cara de ofendido única ¿En que momento dijo que compartiría su tarea? El tailandés podía reprobar si le daba la gana. —Nos reunimos ayer para hacerlo y lo trajo él.

—Si es así ¿Qué hace sentado aquí solo? Para empezar, esto debía ser en parejas. Siéntese junto a su compañero. —ordena con mal humor, Phichit toma sus cosas con prisa y prácticamente saltando se sienta junto a Seung, que siendo el último mesón la mujer tardaría en llegar.

— ¿En que momento...?

—Shhh... Por favor, necesito aprobar. —le arrebata el folder con el informe y escribe su nombre, lo gracioso es que la letra de ambos se parecía mucho, corrida y elegante. — ¡Gracias~! ¿Ya te he dicho que eres un Ángel? —lo abraza y Seung solo suspira con hastió, al momento de llegar la profesora entrego el informe. —Y ya que ahora somos compañeros... ¿me prestas tu cuaderno? La clase pasada tenía hambre y-

—No somos compañeros. —corto, Phichit hizo un puchero. —Guarda silencio. —indica tomando un bolígrafo para escribir lo que la profesora decía con respecto al nuevo tema y la tarea que debían entregar.

La clase pasaba con suma lentitud, Phichit usaba el celular por debajo de la mesa y apenas prestaba atención a las explicaciones que daba la profesora. No tenía la culpa de que al clase fuera tan jodidamente aburrida, de no serlo estuviera escuchando atentamente como Seung lo hace. Llego un momento en el que la profesora salió y no tardo en formarse el escándalo de gente hablando.

—Ahora que me fijo, con razón no me daba cuenta de ti, siempre te sientas aquí atrás ¿No te sientes solito? —pregunta, Seung se mantiene con la mejilla apoyada en su mano. —La próxima vez nos podemos sentar ahí adelante junto a Viktor y Yuuri, ya que te llevas bien con él.

—No es un escandaloso. —le miro por un solo segundo y volvió su vista al frente. — ¿Novio?

—Eh... ¡Si! Creo que es la pareja más conocida de la escuela, también Viktor es el único loco de decirse Gay en plena Rusia. —ríe por esto, vamos que Yuuri en realidad no podía ir solo por el pasillo por esto, todo el mundo unió puntos antes de tiempo. —Aunque pensé que ya lo sabias, si hiciste un trabajo con Yuuri...

—tarea, no estábamos ahí para socializar y eso él lo entiende... También el concepto de espacio personal. —farfulla por tener a Phichit encaramado en su persona.

—Eres un amargado muy extraño... —como parece ser su costumbre, tomo una foto, dejando medio ciego a Seung, que se apartó bruscamente frotándose los ojos.

— ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea tomarte fotos...? —gruñe mientras Phichit tan solo la pública. —Detesto las fotos...

—Seung, amigo mio...

—No somos amigos.

—Esto se ha vuelto personal ¿¡Que quieres decir con que no te gustan!? Que clase de ser humano en pleno siglo veintiuno eres. Lo he decidido. —da un golpe a la mesa. —Voy a hacer que todo el mundo sepa de ti y así dejes de ser un hombre de las cavernas. —la expresión de Seung puede describirse como una entre asqueada y confundida. —Primero crearte redes sociales, luego llevarte a fiestas, que hagas amigos... Yo encabezando la lista por supuesto ¡Sera genial! Va a ser mi mayor logro en esta vida.

Seung do un largo y hastiado suspiro, no iba a poder quitárselo de encima, eso queda mucho más que claro en estos momentos.

...

— ¿Qué esperas para largarte a tu casa?

Lo tuvo todo el santo día pegado a su persona junto al otro par que tenían la decencia de intentar que lo dejara en paz, pero no, el tailandés ojos de cachorro abandonado en plena tormenta electrice podía convencer a cualquiera, menos a él, que acababa convencido por la molestia que representa el moreno insistiendo.

Ahora lo tenía de regreso en su hogar, su más bello santuario para estar tranquilo sin nadie perturbando su espacio. Phichit aparte de todo se tomaba la libertad de estirarse en su mueble, acariciar a su perro y ya no le sorprendería que fuera a bañarse... Si lo hacía, tomaría el bate bajo su cama y lo echaría a patadas.

—Tengo que empezar por lo más simple para crearte una _vida_ en este mundo. — _en su mundo_ , se corrige Seung interiormente.

— ¿Si te respondo me dejas tranquilo y te quedas en tu puta casa?

— ¡Si! —afirma sonriendo y estando con la sangre bajando a su cabeza por su poción inversa, balancea los pies de adelante a atrás. —Muy bien, Edad.

—Dieciséis años, dentro de unos meses cumplo los diecisiete.

— ¿Hobbie? ¿carrera a futuro?

—Patinaje artístico. —abrió los ojos espantado por tenerlo frente a él en menos de un segundo.

— ¿¡También eres patinador!? ¡Oh por dios! Quiero ver eso, tenemos cosas en común, eso es tan perfecto ¿Iras a practicar hoy? —pregunta, apresurado. —Tengo que grabar eso, tengo a Yuuri, Viktor, Ota-

—No pienso ir si tú vas a seguirme. —con el ceño un poco fruncido lo aparta.

— ¿Por qué? Podríamos practicar juntos ¿Qué saltos sabes hacer? Yo aún no logro hacer cuádruples y siento que si lo intento mucho acabare con las nalgas igual que Yuuri... ¡Pero lo que sea por llegar al GPF y ser el primero de Tailandia! —con las manos en la cintura se le infla el pecho en orgullo. —Hay mucho que hablar contigo.

Ya podrán imaginarse la expresión de desagrado del coreano ante la mención de _hablar_ ¿Qué acaso no es obvio que no le gusta hablar? Mientras menos lo hiciera, más contento se encontraba, aparentemente Phichit en su mundo fantástico no se percata de lo mucho que le gusta estar en paz en lugar de esa agitación que representa la personalidad del moreno.

—Vamos ya mismo, te presentare a otros amigos, estoy seguro de que a esta hora están en la pista. —que saliera de la casa sin explicación fue como inyectarle tranquilidad, dejándose morir en su sofá, quería dormir, quería terminar de una santa vez los deberes escolares para no tener que preocuparse de nada y solo así, ir a patinar, solo, en quietud... — ¿Por qué no estás listo? —espabilo al verlo de pie frente a él, con ropa deportiva.

—Minho, muérdelo. —ordena volviendo la cara al cojín.

— ¡HII! NO.

...

— ¿¡Por qué sabes todo ese amargado y no me dices nada!? —zarandea al japonés con todas sus fuerzas, como se puede suponer...

 _No logró sacar a Seung de la casa y se salvó de un mordisco por los pelos._

—He ido solo un par de veces a su casa y vi los patines... ya deja de hacer esto por favor... —pide mareado y a punto de caerse en el hielo.

—Mucho interés en el recién conocido ¿Eh? Algo que tenga de especial. —pregunta u rubio de ojos verdes acercándose.

—Estas usando la misma técnica que en nosotros hace un par de años. —suspira el pelinegro de barbilla cuadrada, recordando esos días de acoso de parte del tailandés, pues no hay otra manera de llamarlo.

—Y con ello se demuestra que funciona. —sonríe victorioso y Yuuri se rasca la cabeza.

—No todo el mundo es así. Si de verdad quieres ser amigo suyo, intenta algo más sutil con lo que no se sienta amenazado, es una persona muy tranquila, el ruido lo molesta. En resumen... Intenta ser tú, pero más tranquilo, baja tu energía... —indica moviendo las manos y Phichit mira a otro lado con un puchero. —Sin agobiarlo.

—Está bien... ¡Pero primero obtendré su celular! —Yuuri lleva ambas manos a su rostro, ya sabía que el tailandés haría lo mismo de siempre. Pensó en decirle que él tenía su número y se lo daría solo si prometía no reventar el celular del coreano, eso hasta que... — ¡CIAO-CIAO! —exclama patinando a uno de los bordes de la pista.

—Vamos a descansar un rato... —sugiere Viktor tomando la mano de su novio, conduciéndolo a la salida opuesta de la pista, seguido del otro par en lo que Phichit habla con el apodado "Ciao-Ciao", su entrenador Celestino Cialdini.

...

Se podía decir que había cumplido con su misión de terminar los deberes, con el único problema de que ya no tiene tiempo de ir a entrenar, vamos que de poner un pie fuera de su casa tendría al menos a cinco asaltantes quitándole todo lo que tenga de valor encima y de momento no está como para eso _, muchas gracias_.

Ya que tiene este tiempo libre, podría esmerarse en hacer una cena elaborada y decente en lugar de un desgraciado emparedado como siempre -cualquiera creería que no sabe cocinar-. La pereza fue más fuerte y acabó sencillamente jugando en la Pc, primero un Resident Evil, luego de que la impaciencia e irritación por ser asesinado más de diez veces decidió dejarlo a un lado y continuar Final Fantasy... Vio su celular por un momento y encendió la pantalla.

No sabía ni que se esperaba tan siquiera o porque lo hizo, tiene exactamente cuatro contactos. Dos de los cuales son su familia, uno es Yuuri en caso de cualquier tarea -aparte de ser el único estudiante con el que puede decirse, se lleva bien- y su entrenadora, la cual seguramente debe estar contando ovejas aun siendo las ocho de la noche. Para resumir... Su contacto con la humanidad está resumido a eso, incluso tiene el WhatsApp de adorno, apenas con foto de perfil.

A pesar de esto, es feliz estando solo, la quietud que tiene al estar jugando con Minho echado a un lado no es algo que se consiga con alguien más ocupando su espacio. Por no decir que su prácticamente nula capacidad de tener una conversación fluida lo hace acomodarse a la soledad. Es así, quizás con una debida explicación en la cual no va a molestarse de pensar de momento.

Que Minho alzara la cabeza y se pusiera en pie fue casi una señal con todo y luces de neón a que algo iba a destruir su tranquilidad, lo peor del caso es que _no se equivocó._ El timbre resonó en la casa del silencio. Con un suspiro se quitó los grandes auriculares en negro y azul, dejando su preciado y pausado juego atrás, llegando a la entrada y viendo por la mirilla.

Podía ignorarlo, hacerse el muerto o simplemente lo que más se ajusta a lo que quiere... _no verlo más nunca en su puta vida._ Que empezara a jugar con el timbre fue indicativo de que no pararía de hacerlo hasta que abriera la puerta, con un suspiro quitó el seguro y abrió, encontrándose al moreno tan sonriente como parece serle costumbre.

— ¡Buenas noches~! —saluda, recibiendo el mismo fastidiado gesto. —Me di cuenta de que jamás te pedí tu número de celular, así que...

— ¿Vas a molestar a cada cinco minutos? —aquello fue como una advertencia de que, al responder que si, no se lo daría ni por error.

—No~ Es para hablar un rato cuando los dos estemos libres. —Seung extendió su mano para tomar el celular y poner ahí su número con su nombre, al entregarlo Phichit dio un pequeño brinco. —Gracias~ Nos vemos mañana para ir a la escuela. —y se fue corriendo a su casa. Seung negó con la cabeza, entrando a su casa y al llegar a su habitación, el celular tenía la luz encendida que indica una notificación.

 **Desconocido – 8:26**

 _Soy yo :3 Es para que guardes mi número con el mismo cariño con el que yo guardo el tuyo ( ˘ ³˘)_

 _Hablando de amor... ¡Ya te hice Instagram! El usuario es Seung-gillee y la contraseña es Minho2017. Me tome la libertad de subir tu primera foto, disfrútalo_ _（っ・_ _³_ _・）っ_

Un ligero tic invadió su ceja, cerró el juego y entro a Instagram por la computadora, ingresando el usuario y la contraseña, en verdad había una foto ahí... Suya durmiendo y Minho recostado a un lado, se preguntaba en qué maldito momento su perro se subió en la cama y no lo sintió en esta, por dios que es un Husky de cuatro años, es grande y pesado, debió despertarse.

Ahora, que Phichit entrara a su habitación sin permiso... Joder ¿Qué pensaba hacer con esa foto si no creaba la dichosa cuenta? Sea cual sea el punto, a saber, que brujería hizo, esa foto tan simple -no pregunten como dormido se ve tan decente- ya llevaba más de veinte me gusta, diez seguidores y entre ellos el obvio _Phichit_chu_ , no hacía falta ser un genio para saber quién es.

 **Phichit – 8:35**

 _¿Qué te parece? Te gusta?_ _（⌒▽⌒）_

 **Yo – 8:37 _Leído_**

 _Me tomas otra foto sin mi permiso y puedes irte olvidando de que te seguiré la mímica en biología o en cualquier lado._

 **Phichit – 8:38**

 _Pero... pero... si quedaste guapo TT_ _﹏TT_

Lo dejo así, resopla y revolviéndose un poco el cabello. Por pura curiosidad entro al WhatsApp, Phichit tenía de foto de perfil la que se tomó con él en biología, y un estado que no le pidan entender, esa cosa estaba en tailandés y tampoco tenía mucho interés de buscar que es lo que significaba aquello, aparte de tener apenas veinte minutos de haberlo puesto.

...

—Si me dio su número... Aunque parece que está un poco molesto por la foto que subí de él en la cuenta que le hice. —hace un puchero, guardando un par de cosas en el armario desordenado a diferencia del resto de su habitación, en la cual resalta la laptop, una enorme jaula con tres hámsteres y un árbol dibujado en negro que decora las paredes. —Ya sé que es raro, pero se veía adorable junto a su perro... Si, ya sé... —repitió rodando los ojos, echándose en su cama y tomando a los hámsters de su jaula, dejándolos andar por la suave superficie. —No lo agobiare, ten confianza~ Igual, sería lindo ser su amigo ¿no crees? Todos necesitan uno y yo quiero serlo... Claro... buenas noches. —colgó la llamada y rasca la panza del hámster de pelaje gris.

Quizás se debía a su forma de ser que encontraba terriblemente triste no tener amistades, alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando. Por lo que, en su tradición de acercarse con toda la buena intención a los que parecen tener ese problema, tocaba el turno de Seung, se le hacía fácil notar que es muy solitario, es posible que fuera ya por costumbre, pero nunca está mal hacer un pequeño cambio.

* * *

—No entiendo absolutamente nada... —lloriquea con la cabeza pegada contra la mesa, Yuuri suelta una risita nerviosa mientras Seung se rasca el puente de la nariz, buscando la paciencia de donde no la tiene.

—Son ecuaciones, no es tan difícil. —anima el japonés. Seung cierra su cuaderno y se levanta, tomando su bolso. —Ay no...

— ¡No me abandones! Ayúdame, necesito aprobar ese examen. —lloriquea cuidándose de la manera más literal al coreano.

¿Cómo decirlo de manera bonita? Lo había jalado a todos lados como si quisiera volverse su siamés y de no seguirlo se vuelve su puta sombra, ha acabado por seguir la corriente, muerto de hastió por la insistencia del tailandés. Hoy justamente había pedido que lo ayudara en matemáticas, no vio nada malo en el pedido, pues fue uno y no una orden implícita. El problema de eso es que...

 _Phichit es tan cerrado como una ostra al tratarse de números..._

Más de dos jodidas horas explicándole exactamente lo mismo y ni con ayuda de su japonés amigo del moreno pudo enseñarle nada, se daba por vencido con él, simplemente un caso sin remedio. Phichit necesitaba que ese problema de matemáticas fuera su celular, solo así, lo entendería.

—Te juro que lo intento pero no puedo. —moquea y Seung pone los ojos en blanco, decidido a seguir con su camino y dejarlo a su suerte. Eso hasta que Yuri -el rubio Punk con el que apenas cruzaba miradas- apareció y se los quedo mirando.

— ¿Matemáticas? —los tres asintieron. —Jeh ¿Por qué alguno de ustedes no se pone como su compañero y se omiten la tontería?

—Es... ¿¡En parejas!? —lo zarandea exigiendo la respuesta afirmativa a eso.

—S-si... —balbuceo mareado.

— ¡EH! Yuu- No, tu no, ya me di cuenta de que no. —que Viktor le guiñara el ojo fue una clara señal a que no se le ocurriera. Giro su vista, notando que Seung estaba, literalmente, huyendo. — ¡SEUUUUUUNGGGG! —el coreano estuvo a poco de chocar la cabeza contra la pared. —Por favor... te lo suplico, necesito aprobar, sino no me dejaran ir a la competencia de Tailandia dentro de cuatro meses, por favorrrrrrrrr. —ruega juntando las manos, Seung miro a otro lado.

—Detesto que me usen para sacar buenas calificaciones.

—Entiendo que es muy feo, pero... ¡Que sea por turnos! Tú haces este examen de matemáticas y yo me pongo contigo en literatura, sé que no te gusta. —ofrece y pudo darse cuenta de que lo estaba pensando. —te hago el resumen del libro también si quieres, solo necesito aprobar matemáticas. —solloza dramáticamente, aferrándosele con todas sus ganas.

—ya, suéltame. —lo aparta, arreglándose la ropa. —Más te vale hacerlo y no molestarme en el proceso. —bufa.

— ¡ERES UN ÁNGEL! —exclama tomándolo de la cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla de lo más sonoro, causando un sonrojo gigantesco en la cara del coreano. — ¿Eh? ¿Te entro fiebre?

Con una mano en la cara termino de irse, dejando al moreno con cierta confusión.

...

— ¿Por qué no vives con tus padres? Aun eres menor de edad. —pregunta dando un trago al refresco que se compró. Seung quito la correa a Minho para que camine por el parque a sus anchas, al fin y al cabo, siempre regresa. —Vivir solo suena genial, pero eso de tener que limpiar toda la casa...

—Mi madre se volvió a casar y tuvo otra hija.

— ¡Ah! ¿Tienes una hermana menor? Debe ser adorable, si tiene los mismos mofletes que tú. —Seung alzo una ceja. — ¿Qué? Tus cachetes son adorables. —da un pequeño tirón a uno, Seung no vario de expresión. —Y entonces... ¿Qué tiene que ahora esté casada de nuevo?

—Mi padrastro no me quería, así que me dejaron en esta casa, era de mi papá. —se sienta en el banco, Phichit está sentado en el espaldar de este. —Es mejor así, viviendo con Minho estoy más feliz.

— ¿no te parece muy solitario? Un poco triste también. —tamborilea los dedos en el envase que tiene en sus manos. —De todos modos, ahora me tienes a mí, ya no debes sentirte así ¿verdad? —sonríe y Seung un tanto mosqueado por el tema del que hablan aparto la mano del moreno.

— ¿Y tú no te cansas de estar sonriendo? Es irritante que estés feliz hasta por la cosa más mínima.

—Estando contigo me gusta hacerlo, porque se siente como si lo hago por los dos. —responde, dejando frío al muchacho. —No es difícil notar que te cuesta mostrar lo que sientes, también es complicado entenderte así, pero a mí no me importa, mientras estés cómodo conmigo todo está bien.

—Eres un raro. —limita a responder sacando su celular y viendo la hora.

—Me acabo de acordar, que dentro de un par de semanas hay una fiesta ¿vienes conmigo? Sera divertido~ beber un poco, bailar, quizás conozcas a más gente. —ofrece emocionado y Seung hace una expresión de desagrado rotundo.

Fiesta es igual a mucha gente, mucha gente es igual a escándalo y el escándalo es igual a querer darse a la fuga o maldecir a cualquiera que se plante frente a él. Aparte de todo, si no conoce ni a una sola persona en ese lugar ¿Qué va a hacer? Phichit noto que pensaba negarle la oferta.

—Puedo quedarme contigo si te da miedo quedarte ahí solo, también estarán Yuuri, Viktor, Otabek... Sera por su cumpleaños al final de todo. Llevaran al perro de Viktor, el de Otabek, el de Yuuri... será más tranquila de lo usual. —asegura en modo de persuasión.

—No me gustan las fiestas.

—Oh vamos, es para divertirte un rato fuera de tu casa, nos tomaremos muchas fotos, será lindo. Por favor~—acabo rodando y sentándose tras Seung abrazándolo hasta con las piernas. — ¿Si? _H̄māp̀ā~_

— ¿Qué dijiste? —giro la cabeza para verlo.

—Significa lobo, como te la vives tan solitario me parece buen apodo. —ladea un poco la cabeza y Seung suspira. — ¡Perfecto! Le diré a Yuri que si iras, estaba un poco dudoso al respecto. —saca su celular y en la posición que esta, apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Seung y desbloquea el teléfono.

—Tienes las manos... finas. —comenta en un susurro, apartando el celular y jugando con las manos del moreno.

—Y tú las tienes frías. —ríe por lo dicho, aparte de que el coreano le está haciendo cosquillas por la forma en que toca sus manos. —Probemos una cosita por aquí~—tomó el celular del coreano y activo la cámara. Seung se mantuvo igual de serio que siempre, Phichit guiño un ojo mientras sonreía. —Una nueva para tu lindo Instagram.

—Es inservible.

—Puedes ver memes en Instagram ¿Cómo dices que es inservible? —dijo aquello desde el ángulo a que Seung no parece gustarle las fotos. —eres como un bebe en este mundo, yo te enseño. —da un beso a la mejilla de Seung, sonrojándolo. — ¡Eres tan tierno~!—lo abraza con fuerza.

Minho ladea la cabeza, viendo a su dueño y subiéndose al banco, olisqueando al muchacho que lo abraza y acurrucándose para unirse al abrazo. Para él, su amo estaba más feliz que nunca en la vida.

* * *

—No es posible que sea tan perfecto... —bufa con cierta molestia, cruzado de brazos mientras el peli plata practica junto a su pareja una rutina en conjunto.

—Que te puedo decir, es Viktor nikiforov. —gruñe Yuri con el cabello con una floja coleta. —El desgraciado está a un paso de ser una leyenda patinando, aun con las tonterías que hace.

— ¿Tonterías?

—ya sabes, repetir un curso de la escuela solo para estar con Yuuri, ya me veo la boda de esos dos, creo que Viktor espera a que ambos tengan dieciocho para pedírselo. —Seung ladeo mínimamente la cabeza, se había percatado de que Viktor era un tanto más grande y aparentaba ser mayor por la cantidad de documentos que se carga, más no espero que enserio lo fuera y mucho menos que se tronchara a si mismo por una pareja.

—Lamento ocupar la pista. —pide sonriendo, Yuuri se pone los protectores de los patines. —Hasta ahora no te he visto patinar ¿Participaras en el GPF? —interroga curioso. Seung solo sintió. — _Amazing~_ Sera divertido mientras más seamos ahí, la última vez no había nadie a quién conociera y no fue tan entretenido.

—Podría serlo más si eso no pasara. —los tres qué están ahí conversando desvían la mirada a donde Yuuri mira, Viktor con un resoplido molesto se aleja de inmediato y Yuri se sienta en una de las bancas con su celular.

Seung arrugo un poco el entrecejo, Phichit estaba hablando con su entrenador, lo había visto apenas una vez, pues hasta el momento, un par de veces había podido ir a entrenar sin tener que desvelarse después haciendo los deberes. El problema no es que hablara con él, es que una de sus manos estaba... muy abajo para lo que la decencia y normalidad refiere.

— ¿ya lo notaste? —miro a Yuuri que ata sus patines de nuevo, habiéndose soltado. —Es así desde casi siempre si es lo que te estas preguntando.

— ¿ustedes lo...?

—Nosotros lo sabemos, por eso Phichit ni siquiera se acerca cuando Celestino está presente. Escucha... No quisiera que te sientas inmiscuido en lo que posiblemente no te importa, pero... ¿Puedes hablar con él? Lo he hecho cientos de veces y no me hace caso.

— No comprendo...

—Pregúntale sobre Celestino, vas a notar la diferencia.

Aquello en el aire no hizo más que preocuparlo, más que todo por lo evidente que se sigue dando a unos metros de su persona y los presentes fingen tal demencia al dejar que siga ocurriendo. Practico, de cierta manera se enorgulleció de recibir elogios de Viktor, tal vez por saber que es más experimentado que él, Phichit también patino y fue...

 _Bastante hermoso..._

Lo hacía con mucho sentimiento, se notaba alegre por hacerlo, pero muy en el fondo noto algo extraño, que lo hace sentirse urgido por preguntar, cosa extraña en él, pues usualmente simplemente lo ignoraría y continuaría con su rutina sin más.

—Viktor estaba más contento que nunca, de seguro desea que también clasifiques para el GPF. —si Phichit de por si es inquieto, que camine como una persona normal también le es complicado aparentemente. — ¿te lo imaginas? Ya seriamos seis ¡Todos en la final! Que sueño tan perfecto~—exclama dando saltos.

—Está bien, supongo. —respondió seco, Phichit camina de espaldas y frente a él, haciendo un puchero.

—Que seco... ¿Pasó algo? ¿Querías patinar más? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Querías que te grabara mientras patinabas? —se lo quedo mirando, eso último no lo querría jamás, eso es un deseo de Phichit, no suyo.

—Tu entrenador...

—Es mi tío, aunque no nos parecemos en prácticamente nada. —se ríe volviendo a caminar normal. —Está conmigo desde que inicie a patinar a los... cinco o seis años.

 _Es así desde casi siempre..._

— ¿y es... bueno? —había algo que no le encajaba del todo.

—Sip, en Tailandia he ganado oro en cada competencia, aquí ha sido un poco más complicado por Yuuri y Viktor, pero es muy buen entrenador. —asegura sonriente... _extrañamente sonriente._

Seung ladea la cabeza, viéndolo hablar y distinguiendo aquel cambio en la sonrisa que se cargaba. _No era una sonrisa feliz,_ mucho menos sincera, de hecho, parecía forzada y la que se usa para ocultar _algo_ , no es experto en emociones, pero incluso él es capaz de distinguirlo. Al momento de cambiar de tema sin que se diera cuenta, el gesto cambio, dando por hecho que lo que creaba aquel detalle, es _Celestino._

Ni conocía al hombre y ya sabía que no se quería acercar ni medio metro.

—Eso me recuerda, mañana es día libre ¿harás algo? Podemos ir a un centro comercial o al cine, hay una película que quiero ver y ya que Yuuri fue a verla con Viktor pensé que-

—Mañana no puedo, mi hermana vendrá a mi casa. —corto el discurso tan extenso que de seguro se formó en la cabeza de Phichit, quién con ojos brillantes dio mala señal, quizás no debió dar la información.

— ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Si puedo? ¡AAAH! —lo detuvo, agarrándolo por los hombros. — ¡Ven a mi casa con ella mañana! Mi familia te quiere conocer y tal vez ella se lleve bien con mis hermanos menores, mi papá hará una parrilla, una paella, lo que se le ocurra o haya en la nevera. —el silencio fue una respuesta simple. —Porrrr faaaaaavoorrrrrrr~—su insistencia en extender las palabras a veces la encontraba molesta. —Te daré la contraseña del Wifi y todo. También te mostrare mis hámsteres, siempre y cuando Minho no se los quiera comer...

—No iré.

— ¿¡Que!? _H̄māp̀ā_ no seas malito rechazando mi hospitalidad, te estoy abriendo las puertas de mi hogar. —lloriquea tironeándolo de la camisa. —Por favor, _Kruṇā, H̄MĀP̀Ā_

—ya, iré, has silencio... —pide aturdido por lo chillona que se podía poner su voz de no cumplir su "capricho". Tampoco estaba pidiéndole una locura, pero ir a casa ajena a comer, con su hermanita... Le daba un poco de vergüenza e incomodidad, aparte de todo ni siquiera conocía a nadie más de esa familia.

— ¡BI...! ¿Por qué me apartas? —pregunta, confuso por el alejamiento de Seung al beso que iba a darle en la mejilla, con prácticamente toda la cara roja. —Es solo un besito, que no te de pena. —bromea siendo bloqueado de nuevo. —Seuuuuunnnngggg. —insistió al notar que este se iba caminando rápido, muy rápido hasta entrar a su casa. —Es tan lindo. —concluye aguantándose la carcajada.

Mientras camina a su hogar, manda un adorable mensaje a Yuuri con respecto a Seung, últimamente se ha hecho su único tema de conversación, también con quién más busca de compartir, sacarse fotos... Está siguiendo exactamente los pasos para...

— ¡MAÑANA HAY VISITA! —informa animado abriendo la puerta de su casa. Siendo la casa Chulanont, de donde salieron los genes que predominan en aquel ser... No tardaron en exclamar en alegría por ese hecho.

* * *

— ¡te creaste un Instagram! También tienes fotos con amigos... ¡Mi hermano por fin tiene una vida! —exclama la niña de solo siete años abrazando a Seung, acariciándole la cabeza mientras este permanece indiferente. —Estoy tan feliz por ti, estas mucho mejor desde que dejaste la casa. —la nula respuesta la hizo apartarse. —Aunque igual de seco.

—Me hicieron esa cuenta sin permiso igual que las fotos, sigo igual. —deja el bolso de la niña en el sofá. —Hye...

— ¿Umm?

— ¿Siguen peleando?

—Si, es lo normal, casi siempre estoy en mi cuarto como dijiste. —responde acariciando la cabeza de Minho, quién mueve la cola, gustoso por el cariño. — ¿Vamos a hacer algo? No quiero quedarme solo viendo la televisión, si vengo a visitarte es para-

El timbre de la casa sono y Seung de plano se golpeó contra una de las paredes. Hye lo ve con cierta sorpresa por este acto tan fuera de lo común en su hermano, girando la mirada a la puerta y preguntándose que tenía de malo quien sea que está tocando el timbre como si se tratara de un instrumento.

— ¡Yo abro! —salta del sofá.

— ¡NO, NO LE ABRAS! —quisquilla con tal voz que ella termino asustada, sin embargo, ya había abierto y pues.

— ¿Eh? ¡Eres su hermanita! —dice llevando las manos a su mejilla.

— ¡y tú el moreno que lo saca de su cueva! —hace el mismo gesto.

— ¡No te pareces en nada a Seung! Oh por dios... ¿Puedo tomarme una foto con tu hermanita? —pregunta emocionado y Seung solo hace un gesto con la mano, queriendo huir de regreso a la llamada "cueva". —No huyas, ven aquí, una foto con los hermanos Gil-Lee. —haciendo su magia para jalarlo junto su mejilla con la de Seung y Hye con Phichit. —Mi nueva foto de perfil... para Instagram... Snapchat... Twitter...

—ya entendí, para todos lados. —bufa.

—Bien~ ya están cocinando la carne, vine a buscarlos para presentarlos como se debe. —explica tomando la mano de Seung, el cual no tarda en enrojecer. —Están mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana, mis hermanos menores.

—Parece una familia muy grande. —comenta Hye viendo de reojo a su hermano, encontrando curiosa su rostro cada vez más colorado. —me llamo Ha-neul... Pero puedes decirme Hye. —se presenta.

—Yo soy Phichit Chulanont~ Para las fotos que necesites. —abre la puerta de su hogar y empuja a Seung dentro. — ¡llegaron los invitados!

— ¡Bienvenidos~! —saluda lo que para Seung, es una manada por la cantidad de gente que hay presente.

—Ellos son Seung y Hye Gil-Lee... Esta es mi madre, Malai. —la mujer morena de aspecto mayor saluda desde la cocina. —Mi padre Suchart. —un señor muy similar a Phichit o lo que podría ser un futuro saludo con un utensilio de cocina en la mano. —Mi hermana mayor Phailin y su novio Taskan. —el par sonríe, cabe destacar que la chica está embarazada. —Y mis hermanos menores, trillizos, Khalan, Kamon y Sasithorn.

Seung acabo con la cabeza hecha un puto nudo por tanta información en tan poco tiempo, mucho más por la recepción tan... _calurosa_ que le dieron en general, joder que en su familia todo excepto su hermana son unos tempanes de hielo, esta gente lo conocía desde hace unos cinco minutos -en los cuales lo han estrujado en abrazos como nunca en toda su vida- y lo han tratado mejor que su familia entera en dieciséis años.

 _¿¡Que coño pasa con los Chulanont y su persona!?_

Ocurría justo lo que había visto venir, se quedó sentado en un mueble mientras toda la familia habla entre si y Hye se ha vuelto el cuarto mosquetero de los hermanos menores. Dejo el vaso de cristal en la mesa de centro y saco su celular, buscando que es lo que tenía que leer para el próximo examen y...

—Tu eres el que estaba en la pista ayer ¿no? —giro a ver quién hablo. —Me llamo Celestino, un gusto conocerte. —saluda con la mano y por educación tomó la mano del hombre, un tanto extrañado por el ánimo de hablar de este. —Tienes mucho potencial... Aunque hasta ahora no me había enterado de ti. Phichit me ha dicho que no sueles estar al ojo público. —no dijo absolutamente nada. —Quería saber si-

— ¡Cuidado con el perro! —se levantó un poco alarmado por escuchar aquello, al hacerlo pues... Minho se trepo por todo su cuerpo hasta acabar en sus hombros, tambaleo con su perro en sus hombros y dejándolo ciego, a saber porque chillaba.

—Uno de los hámster lo mordió. —ríe Phichit con el pequeño animal en su mano, Minho chillo aún más, causando que el coreano perdiera el equilibrio. Phichit comenzó a reírse de una manera bastante limpia, divertido de la situación.

De Seung salió un atisbo de risa dejando todo en silencio, pues Hye dejo caer el vaso de plástico que le había dado lleno de refresco. Seung miro a todos lados por el silencio tan sepulcral que se formó, sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo en realidad.

— ¡Sabe reír! —y la celebración volvió en si, Phichit lo ayudo a levantarse. — _H̄māp̀ā_ es lindo con cualquier expresión. —le ordenó el cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro. —No te lo vayas a tomar a mal, es que estabas demasiado serio.

—Si, pensamos que no tenías lengua siquiera. —Phichit pudo notar la incomodidad que llenaba al coreano por la cercanía de su hermana, sin una explicación a esto en realidad. —Espero que con esta "ruptura de hielo" estés más cómodo.

—Claro... —responde sin verla a la cara siquiera.

Sentía una mirada taladrando su nuca, pero decidió ignorarlo sin más para no hacer una mierda el ambiente. La comida fue la más escandalosa y tenía unas ganas tremendas de salir huyendo de esa casa, sin embargo su hermana se veía tan contenta, Minho se alejaba de los hámster y si pasaba un poco por alto el ruido que crea la manada Chulanont, podía decir que es un lugar muy acogedor y...

 _Era tan reconfortante estar en lo que es verdaderamente una Familia..._

El único problema que tenía en este instante, recostado de una pared junto a las escaleras para el segundo piso y cercanas al baño. Por desgracia el de abajo estaba ocupado y se vio obligado a subir, al llegar al último escalón pudo darse cuenta de lo que ocurre ahí dentro.

—Pero... hay gente abajo... —la voz de Phichit sonaba nerviosa y ligeramente quebrada.

— ¿Y eso que? Si guardas silencio nadie se va a enterar... ¿El muchacho que invitaste lo sabe?

— ¡No! Yo no ... le he dicho nada...

—Muy bien, sigues siendo un buen niño. —arrugo el entrecejo ante aquel adjetivo. — Mantén la boca cerrada y nada malo ocurrirá hijo.

Lo que se escuchaba dentro no daba indicativo de que algo mayor pasaba y dudaba mucho que ese hombre fuera capaz de hacerlo con la capacidad de que cualquiera de los familiares lo descubrieran. Llegado el momento en que hubo señales de que saldrían se apresuró a entrar al cuarto que es notoriamente de Phichit, este no tardo en entrar, llevándose una mano al pecho por el susto.

— ¿Ne-necesitas algo? —pregunta con sonrisa torcida y temerosa, Seung lo imito, una extraña e indiferente sonrisa como una indirecta al moreno que no comprendió.

—No, asaltaste mi habitación, es venganza. —responde dándose la vuelta para ver de mejor manera la habitación, le gustaba como estaba decorada, pues no se veía sobrecargada. Phichit saco una camisa de su closet.

—No sabía que fueras rencoroso. —bromea quitándose la camisa que tiene y poniéndose una limpiar, pues la otra esta sudada. —Pero bien... ¡Es lindo que te tomes la confianza de hacer esto! —exclama para hacer un vieron en lo que sea que pasa por su mente y Seung suspiró por lo evidente de la búsqueda de un nuevo tema. — _H̄māp̀ā_ comienza a quererme. —se acerca y da un beso a la mejilla de este, causando que se ponga rojo hasta las orejas.

— ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta de que es raro? ¿Te va eso?

—Pues... No me importa lo que seas, simplemente quiero quien eres. —explica ladeando la cabeza sonriendo suavemente, una sonrisa sincera y ciertamente preciosa la que estaba dedicándole en este momento... Solo que estaba sirviendo para avergonzarlo el triple. — ¿Y tú? No parece que te lleves muy bien con las mujeres.

—No, es solo que... Tengo una mala experiencia que no me deja y sinceramente... Nada me gusta. —Phichit hizo un pequeño círculo con la boca. Le costaba pensarlo un simple decir por lo afectadas que sonaron las palabras de Seung.

—Quizás es porque no encuentras a nadie que te haga sentir. Por ejemplo, así. —lo tomo de la cara y con cierta parsimonia se acercó a los labios del coreano hasta depositar un beso ahí. Seung tuvo tiempo de apartarse, de irse, _pero no lo hizo_. Un impulso lo condujo a llevar las manos a la cintura de Phichit y apretar un poco el entrecejo.

 _Se sentía... Sencillamente genial._

— ¿Ya ves? —pregunta al separarse, Seung asiente simplemente. —Tal vez si-

La corneta de un automóvil hizo eco, haciendo que Seung se gire y mire por la ventana, notando el auto rojo que esta estacionado frente a su casa y quien se mantiene apoyado de esta. Con prisa sale de la habitación dejando a Phichit confundido hasta el infinito. Con una seña indica a Hye quedarse donde esta mientras la Familia lo ve con cierta extrañeza por el asunto.

— ¿Que haces en la casa de...? Como sea. —el hombre no tardo en empezar a hablar. —Trae a Ha-Neul y sus cosas, me la llevo.

—Pero... Se supone que pasaría la noche en mi casa y-

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, mande un mensaje hace exactamente veinte minutos para avisarte que me la debo llevar ahora mismo. Trae a tu hermana y guarda el silencio que mejor te sienta. —aconseja con mal humor.

—No te la vas a llevar, ya está dicho que se quedará conmigo, ustedes no la van a extrañar por una maldita noche de tantas en las que se encargan de joderle la infancia. —reclama con ira en su voz, los Chulanont no tardan en salir poco a poco del hogar a ver que es lo que ocurre.

—Tengo un asunto importante donde esa niña debe estar presente y tu solo me estorbas como siempre. —habla entre dientes, al percatarse de que Hye estaba tras Phichit se acerca y la jala. —Trae tu bolso, nos vamos.

—Pero yo no me quiero ir.

—Obedece

— No quie-

El sonido de la fuerte bofetada escandalizo por obvias razones, Hye se sostiene la mejilla y siendo ella relativamente pequeña para su edad, el impacto le rompió el labio y sentía algo bajando por su nariz. Como si se tratara de un animal rabioso Seung se lanza sobre el hombre -el cual ha de ser su padrastro- atizándole una buena cantidad de puñetazos en la cara, por desgracia siendo más grande no fue difícil quitárselo de encima y mucho menos darle un golpe en la nariz, logrando que caiga al suelo y una vez reincorporado, tirando del pelo de este.

—Si sigues así vas a darme mayor razón para enviarte aún más lejos. Contrólate chismoso. —aconsejo, Seung con un fruncimiento de cejo dio un golpe a la entrepierna de su padrastro. — ¡Maldito...!

— ¡YA BASTA! —quisquillo Phichit. —Y-ya... Es su hijastro, no lo lastime. —balbucea sorprendido, todos habían quedado fríos por esto.

—Hago lo que me salga de los huevos con este trozo de mierda. —lo suelta, acercándose a Phichit que no tarda en encogerse. — ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso ahora es maricón?

—Si vino por su hija, llevela a donde la necesite, pero no crea que dejare pasar por alto el golpe que le propicio ni a este otro muchacho. —advierte el padre de Phichit, el padrastro de Seung no disminuye su postura amenazante. —Como se atreva a poner una mano sobre mi hijo, va a tener más problemas de los que ya se carga... — la amenaza hizo retroceder finalmente al hombre, Hye con su bolso subió al auto, aun anonadada por el golpe que le dieron.

Sin decir nada más el hombre se va, Hye apenas atinó a hacer una despedida con la mano. La Familia Chulanont entro a la casa Phichit ayuda a Seung a reincorporarse, el muchacho tambalea un poco.

—Eso fue... Horroroso. Ven, vamos a ponerte algo en la...

—Phichit ahora si que no estoy de humor para siquiera verte la cara, déjame tranquilo.

—Pero estas sangrando, sé que-

— ¿¡QUE PUEDES SABER TU DE ESTO!? —grita rabioso, Minho que se mantuvo a raya por ciertos temas baja las orejas asustado. —HAZME EL MALDITO FAVOR DE DEJAR DE HABLAR Y HACER VER QUE TODO IRA BIEN.

—E-esa no es mi intención. —responde Encogido.

—Me vale una mierda que lo sea ¿Que vas a entender tú? Tú no tienes a una hermana menor viviendo con dos adultos a los que no les importa una mierda si come, duerme o va a la escuela, tú no tienes que vivir con el maldito resentimiento de que es así por tu culpa y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú tienes la gran Familia perfecta por la que yo he llorado durante años, esa que ya no me importa tener. Ahora, si quieres ayudarme, desaparece, púdrete o muérete si te da la perra gana.

—Seung...

— ¡NO ME IMPORTAS! JAMÁS LO HAS HECHO, DEJA DE INTENTA METERTE EN DONDE NUNCA TE LLAMARON. —concluye pasando la mano por su nariz y así hacer a un lado el exceso de sangre. —Minho. —el perro se apresura ir tras él.

Phichit restregó su mano contra su ojo derecho, impidiendo que las lágrimas heridas por aquello que acaba de oír salgan. Sabe que está molesto, que quizás por eso dijo todas esas palabras tan hirientes. Sin embargo, no le importaba, los amigos y seres queridos están cuando ese alguien necesita ayuda, tan solo hay que esperar a que se le bajen un poco los humos y así acercarse con delicadeza, de esa manera encontraría cómodo ayudarlo en algo que se notaba muy profundo.

Al entrar a casa no tardo en escuchar a su padre hablando por teléfono, acusando la violencia contra el par de menores. Vamos que su padre es juez, sabe de leyes para un buen rato y más de un hilo podía mover para lograr que sea en su sala, donde se lleve a cabo el juicio en contra de ese hombre, no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo lo terriblemente a pecho que se estaba tomando la situación, pues...

 _Pegar a una niña de siete años de tal manera no tiene excusa._

Entro a su habitación, sus tres hámsters sobre la cama junto al celular, pensó en hablar con Yuuri sobre lo ocurrido, pues el japonés se encontraba muy interesado sobre como transcurrió el día con su Familia y el par de hermanos Gil-Lee. Fue interrumpido a mitad de camino, prácticamente chocando con el mueble donde el espejo tiembla por el golpe.

—Celestino ya... por favor... —pide incomodo por el masaje que este proporciona a sus glúteos y los pequeños besos a su cuello. —Papá esta...

—Solo vine a despedirme apropiadamente. —asegura el hombre, Phichit suspira aparentando los labios. —Recuerda ir el lunes a práctica.

—Claro... Adiós... —despide a este, paso las manos por donde el mayor las tuvo, respirando más lento. Yuuri lo mataría su supiera que él estuvo hoy en la casa.

Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando pensó que transcurrió el tiempo suficiente, se despide de Yuuri que desea suerte en su misión.

 **Yo – 10:01 _Leído_ _._**

 _¿Ya estas mejor?_

 _Lamento mucho si sientes que me tomo las cosas con ligereza, no era mi intención que se viera de ese modo. Aun si todo lo que me dijiste hace un rato es real, puedes hablar conmigo si necesitas desahogarte, no te juzgare ni hablare si eso quieres._

 _Enserio no deseo más que estés bien, sea o no de tu gusto, te has hecho alguien muy importante para mí. Respóndeme pronto._

 **H̄māp̀ā – 10:23**

 _Puedes venir a mi casa?_

 **Yo – 10:24 _Leído_.**

Por supuesto, ya voy.

Cambiándose el pijama que se había puesto en el entretiempo de espera, se puso una sueter estirado y negro junto a un pantalón del mismo color y unos converse blancos. Con un hámster en mano, su celular y las llaves salió de la casa, nadie lo detuvo pues era obvio a donde iría.

—Hola... —saludo tímido a Seung, que sostiene un pañuelo en su nariz y su cara se ve hinchada. Entra a la casa y cierra la puerta tras de si. —Me he roto la nariz mucha veces, Déjame ver. —deja lo que lleva en el mueble, de sobra esta decir que Minho se dio a la fuga apenas visualizo al ratón extraño. —No se ve tan... mal... ¿Y tú?

—No me gusta... Hablar...

—Puedes decírmelo como más te gusté, vine para apoyarte. —asegura dando una caricia a la mejilla moreteada y Seung apoya la cabeza en la mano mofaba, con los ojos cristalinos. — ¿Seung?

—Mi Familia nunca ha estado bien... Desde que tengo memoria ese hombre fue amante de mi madre mientras papá no estaba en casa. —gimoteo, con delicadeza Phichit logró que se sentara en el sofá. —Día tras día, ellos no me dejaban decir nada, amenazaban con tirarme a la calle mientras papá no veía ... Me encerraban en el cuarto o baño mientras ellos lo hacían, ella le permitía que me pegara y mentía a papá diciendo que yo me peleaba en el colegio.

Phichit podía ver por donde Seung había cogido incomodidad a las mujeres, siendo la más importante una víbora rastrera.

—Hasta que cuando lo dije mi papá le pidió el divorcio, amenazo con quitarle todo y ella... ella le quito los frenos a su auto, yo la vi y mi papá no me escucho, yo se lo advertí, pero él quería ir con el abogado y... chocó. — hizo una pequeña mueca por aquella conclusión. —Mamá estaba embarazada de Hye en ese momento, se casó a los dos meses con él y... No dejaban de echarme la culpa por lo que paso.

—Es culpa de ella por ser infiel e interesada, no tuya. —se apresura a decir mosqueado por aquella ridícula conclusión que quisieron achacar al coreano. — Hye es... —Seung niega con la cabeza. —Oh...

—Pero papá no lo sabía. La tienen con ellos porque papá dejo una herencia que la beneficia tanto a ella como a mí, el problema con eso es que saben que cuando sea mayor de edad no les cedería esta propiedad o el dinero que me corresponde. Ciento cincuenta mil euros para Hye, otros para mí, esta casa, una en Estados Unidos, doscientos dólares entre los dos... Ella no les importa y sé que si ella muere pueden buscar la manera de quedarse con eso. —explica pasando las manos por su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas. —Ella no merece pasar por la misma infancia de mierda... No quiero que le ocurra.

—Papá es juez, si le dices todo esto quizás pueda ayudarte con eso. —asegura con una débil sonrisa. —Siempre puedes contar con mi Familia para lo que necesites.

—Lo que dije...

—Estabas ofuscado, no pasa nada... Quizás no es lo mismo, pero Phailin sufrió mucho en Tailandia, ella no es hija de mi papá biológicamente, el esposo de mi madre en aquel tiempo la hacía prostituirse con ocho años. —a Seung le recorrió un escalofrío. —Gracias al cielo no ocurrió nada y mi madre conoció. mi papa que la ayudó, luego nací yo y nos musamos de Tailandia para acá. Phailin nunca ha querido regresar allá.

—Me confías algo así...

—Mi Familia te adora a pesar de todo. Cuando de verdad se quiere hay acciones que se perdonan y olvidan. No lo pienses más y ven aquí. —ofrece y Seung no se hace rogar. Abrazándolo y llorando en su hombro mientras el tailandés acaricia el cabello de este, fijándose de que Minho está recto con su hámster en la cabeza.

* * *

—Lo de Phichit y Celestino ... ¿Que tan profundo es exactamente?

Yuuri parpadea sorprendido por la pregunta. Por un momento pensó que Seung dejaría el tema de largo, que realmente no iba a importarle y lo ignoraría sin más. Aquel despliegue de interés por la problemática era un buen indicio de lo ya obvio. Se sentó en la grada, Viktor instruía a Phichit en la pista para hacer saltos más complejos.

—Mucho... Aunque no puedo estar seguro si esta hasta el final. —Seung tomo lugar también. —Lo haga o no... es horroroso.

— ¿Por qué? —Yuuri lo miro un momento, Seung hacia un gesto que se le hacía familiar.

—Te has cortado ¿no? —el coreano aparta la mirada sin decir absolutamente nada. —No te avergüences o sientas mal, yo también lo hice. —alza la manga de la camisa, donde quedaron cicatrices para sorpresa del otro. —Celestino es... Un buen entrenador, ese merito no hay quien se lo quite, hace cuatro años también era mi entrenador, íbamos bien. Gane muchas competencias y... Realmente no pensé que cuando me tocaba estaba mal, inicio a los once años al fin al cabo. —juega distraídamente con el muñeco de caniche que Viktor lleva con pañuelos. —Hasta que se hizo más insistente, Phichit me decía que eso estaba bien y yo se lo creí.

Seung se rasco la nuca, Phichit no parecía a gusto, por su voz y sus gestos en el baño el día anterior, podía saber que al menos incomodo se encuentra, lo cual hace curioso que haya dicho que es bueno ser acosado sexualmente a quien llama su mejor amigo.

—Hasta que cuando tuve catorce recién cumplidos Celestino me masturbo, me dijo que lo tocara y ordenaba que le hiciera sexo oral. Me asusté y salí corriendo, comencé a rechazarlo, Viktor llego en ese tiempo. Al no hacer lo que quería decía que era un inútil en el patinaje, que no podrá lograr nada, de los dos solo Phichit servía, debía resignarme a perder siempre pues lo que mejor haría en el hielo. —Seung arrugo el entrecejo ante aquella lista de insultos a un nivel de tocar la seguridad de un deportista, joder, aunque lo ignores quedas en duda de si es verdad o no. —Patinar era lo mejor que tenía y... Me corté, realmente me creí lo que me dijo... En el hospital dijeron que me salve de milagro, en una evaluación psicológica me diagnosticaron depresión... Así que al final decidí que Celestino dejara de ser mi entrenador, el de Viktor me recibió al instante.

— ¿Phichit no lo...?

—Lo sabe, se lo dije, llevo todo este tiempo tratando de que... salga de la burbuja que Celestino creo para él. Sé lo que dice, lo hace creer que solo con él podrá triunfar y por eso lo permite. Tiene miedo de rechazarlo y también de delatarlo pues al final día sigue siendo de su Familia.

—Pudiste delatarlo tú.

—Me da... demasiada vergüenza hacerlo, dejar en público lo que me pasó no es... bonito.

Seung suspiró, sintiéndose más inquieto con esto. Phichit en la pista a pesar de estar en riesgo de romperse algo contra el hielo sonreía, tranquilo, sincero sin esa necesidad de esconder algo de por medio. Quería ser recíproco, ayudar a quien lo hizo con desinterés y sin esperar nada a cambio más que perpetuar la amorfa amistad que tienen. Se relame los labios, intentando apartar de su mente aquel momento en la habitación del tailandés.

* * *

— Listo~ Te ves perfecto. —saca una foto que, como de costumbre, deja en ceguera temporal al coreano. —Deberías comprar más ropa, mira que solo un conjunto sirva. —admira el desastre que hizo en la habitación.

—Estoy ridículo.

— ¡No! Estas muy guapetón y combinado, estamos listos para irnos... ¿Hiciste tu bolso no? —Seung asiente.

Debido a que se tenía el permiso pleno de usar la casa y aparte de grande esta sin más nadie que los invitados, los que no querían volver en la madrugada a su hogar podía quedarse. Claro está que Phichit casi revienta el celular de Seung para convencerlo de quedarse ambos, pues ver a algunos borrachos era divertido. Admitiría que la curiosidad al respecto pudo más.

—¿No vas... muy...?

— ¿Perfectamente adorable? Para nada~—guiña un ojo, Seung se preguntaba _cómo_ Phichit pensaba ir con esa camisa tan corta, podía verle el abdomen sin problema y lo peor de todo, es que su mirada se clavaba ahí.

Ya que Phichit sabía dónde era, es quién guía, llevando un bolso en su hombro de igual manera. Minho camina contento de que Phichit no lleve encima a ningún ratón extraño de esos, que le mordiera la nariz no fue precisamente bonito. Escuchar la música desde fuera de la casa le hizo querer dar la vuelta, Phichit apenas e dio cuenta de esto lo tomó de la mano impidiendo su huida. Soltó a Minho una vez dentro del jardín delantero de la casona, donde un par de perros caniches llegaron a recibirlo aparentemente.

— ¡Eh! Lograste traerlo. —ríe Yuri, con una cerveza en la mano.

—Use mis encantos. —responde con sonrisa coqueta a Seung que se pone colorado al instante. —Feliz cumpleaños~

— ¿No se supone que no podemos...? —que señalara la cerveza fue una especie de señal para que una llegara a su mano, por obra y gracia del espíritu santo pues ni cuenta se dio de quién la puso ahí.

—Sera un secretito. —sonríe un tanto macabro. — ¡Beka! ¿Trajiste el vodka? —pregunta perdiéndose entre el mar de gente. Seung lo pensó un segundo y encontró el apodo perfecto para ese lugar...

 _Es la jungla..._

—Ven, quiero que conozcas a más amigos míos. —fue tironeado y prácticamente luchaba por pasar entre tanta gente que había en ese lugar, estaba a punto de creer que todo el colegio está dentro de esta fiesta. —Él es Chris, Guang, Leo y-

—King JJ para lo que necesites. —frunció el entrecejo por el guiño que este le dedico, eso fue _escalofriante_. —No sabía que trajiste a otro más a tu pequeño grupo.

—Todos necesita un amigo. —afirma sonriente. —Ahora... —Seung se encogió hombros, sabiendo que iba a pedirle una foto.

No sabía cuántas se tomaron ni con quienes, eso fue ser tirado de un lado a otro y tomar cerveza tras otra que iba llegando a su mano por quién sea que las repartiera. Estaba curioso de saber porque Yuuri no bebía nada y Viktor quería arrasar con toda la bebida del lugar.

— ¿Tiene dieciséis apenas? —mira incrédulo al tailandés, que traga lo que tenía en la boca.

—Es un año menor un pequeño cerebrito. —responde burlón, Ambos tomados de la mano prácticamente todo el tiempo que llevan ahí metidos. — ¿Quieres salir un rato? —pregunta suponiendo que la música estaba matando las neuronas de Seung.

—No... estoy bien. —a decir verdad, el ruido estaba un poco lejano, quería revisar a Minho, pero dudaba que este se fuera por sí solo teniendo otros perros con los cuales jugar. Alguien paso delante suyo, trayendo la desgracia de que la bebida se botara sobre su ropa.

—iré a traer unas servilletas para eso. —y se perdió. Pudo llegar a un sofá, sintiéndose un poco mareado y adormilado. Vio a un lado, encontrándose a Yuuri sentado en las piernas de Viktor demasiado... _cercanos_ y en pleno inicio de actividad sexual si se lo preguntan.

Lo que atrae cierta duda es... ¿para ellos es normal estar sentado en las piernas del otro? También estarse besando de esa manera mientras el peli plata acaricia con evidente cariño al cintura de su pareja. Un peso en las piernas lo hace ver al frente.

— ¿Qu-que haces...?

—Pensé que querías ver que tal se siente esto. —mofa pasando un paño seco por la camisa del coreano para quitar el exceso de alcohol en esta, tirando el trozo de tela al suelo al concluir. Seung había clavado las manos en el sofá. — ¿Eh? No seas tímido, sabes que puedes tocarme sin problema. —asegura notando lo nervioso que está de hacer contacto. Tomó una de sus manos y la puso en su cintura, por el sonrojo que adquirió el rostro del coreano atrajo su rostro con una mano. —eres tan tierno.

—Esos dos... —mira a Yuuri y Viktor por un momento. —Son...

—Son una pareja muy bonita, encarnizan el _goal_. —bromea. —Sea como sea, Yuuri querría Viktor, tenemos más en común de lo que te imaginas. —asegura dando aquella indirecta y Seung apenas la pudo captar.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que la gente disminuyó un poco, asumió que se trataba de la madrugada, pues la felicitación general al rubio fue dicha a gritos y un enorme pastel se sacó. Phichit lo había invitado a bailar, apenas aceptó una de las veinte que pidió, aún tímido por el ambiente.

— ¡Muy bien, viene la última señores! —informa Jean, el cual más de una había cantado, no iba a negar que cantaba muy bien mientras Otabek era el DJ cuando el canadiense no hacia su espectáculo. Le costaba distinguir que relación había en ese triangulo... Pues Yuri parece intimo con el kazajo y este con el canadiense...

 _No entiende nada._

—Un empujoncito no estaría mal ¿no crees? —susurra Yuuri a Viktor que le asiente divertido. Con una señal Otabek bajo la música que tenía en el entretiempo, la pareja tomó asiento y Jean con una guitarra también. Ya que Otabek no estaba, Chris coloca la pista que supone es la que se tenía planeada en ese momento, tomando en cuenta que su título es obvio.

—Vamos a bailar esta ¡Por favor! —lo tira de la mano, Yuuri toma el micrófono al ver que esos dos ya estaban en pie.

 _Ella iba caminando sola por la calle  
Pensando "Dios, qué complicado es esto del amor"  
Se preguntó así misma cuál habrá sido el detalle  
Que seguro Cupido malinterpretó_

Phichit miro a Yuuri que le guiño el ojo con una pequeña sonrisa. Una pequeña sonrisa penosa afloro en él, juntándose un poco más a Seung.

 **Él daba como cada noche vueltas en la cama  
Sonó de pronto una canción romántica en la radio  
Quizá fue Michael Bolton quien metió el dedo en la llaga**

Viktor suelta una risita, tomando la mano de Yuuri por un segundo. Otabek y Yuri también bailan la suave melodía.

 ** _Y como le faltaba el sueño fue a buscarlo_**

 ** _Los dos estaban caminando en el mismo sentido  
Y no hablo de la dirección errante de sus pasos  
Él la miro, ella contestó con un suspiro  
Y el universo conspiró para abrazarlos_**

 ** _Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna  
Se convierten en amantes al compás  
_De esa extraña melodía _  
Que algunos llaman destino  
_** _Y otros prefieren llamar casualidad_

Seung cierra los ojos, afianzando su agarre en el moreno y permitiendo que lo conglomerado en su cabeza fluya con calma dándole la respuesta a lo que significaba su latido acelerado cuando este lo abraza o besa en la mejilla por simple que sea.

 **Y él le preguntó al oído "Mi amor, ¿dónde estabas?**  
 **Durante todo el tiempo que yo tanto te busqué"  
** _Ella le contesto "Lo siento, es que estuve ocupada  
Aunque para serte sincera, ahora no entiendo en qué"_

 ** _La noche se hizo día, pero no se fue la luna  
_ Se quedo a verlos apoyada en el hombro del sol **  
**Alúmbrales con fuerza, brilla todo el día**  
 ** _Y cuando llegue la noche yo sellaré su pasión_**

Trago grueso, habiendo hecho una ligera separación y viendo a Phichit fijamente a los ojos, se notaba que estaba esperando _algo_ de su persona, pero ¿El que? Apenas está entendiendo lo que pasa por su cabeza, no es capaz de entender la de Phichit .

 ** _Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna  
Se convierten en amantes al compás  
De esa extraña melodía  
Que algunos llaman destino  
Y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad_**

 ** _Y bailan_**  
 **Sin que les importe nada que suceda alrededor  
 _Y bailan  
_** _Y la gente que les miran va creyendo en el amor_

—Y-yo...

—No te gusta hablar. —interrumpe con una suave sonrisa, Seung se acerca su rostro al de Phichit, que va cerrando los ojos esperando.

 ** _Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna  
Se convierten en amantes al compás  
_** _De esa extraña melodía **  
Que algunos llaman destino  
**_ **Y otros prefieren llamar casualidad _  
_** _Y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad_

Los aplausos por verlos besándose no se hicieron esperar, vitoreando al par. Phichit lo abraza por el cuello, atrayendo aún más el rostro del coreano que con cierto sonrojo en el rostro hace un amague de sonrisa en este beso.

 _—H̄māp̀ā_ es adorable sonriendo. —lo abraza, algunos ya pensaban que el suelo iba a romperse por lo extraño que es Seung sonriendo.

Puesto que aún quedaba bebida y no pensaban dejar nada, hicieron la tontería más grande estando borrachos -al menos la mayoría-, lo cual es seguir jugando entre ellos ahora con acercamientos para buscar la pareja de cada uno -como si hiciera falta. El problema es que Seung ya no sabía ni donde estaba parado y...

— ¡NO! YA ES SUFICIENTE CON LA TAL CHIHOKO, APARTA. —quisquilla Viktor abrazando a Yuuri, Phichit agarra a Seung carcajeándose.

—Creo que ya no sabe ni cuál es su nombre. Lo llevare a un cuarto. —avisa ayudando a este a levantarse.

— ¡Está borracho! ¡Sería violación, ten mucho cuidado! —avisa Yuri con las mejillas rojas y sentado entre las piernas de Otabek.

— ¡Fu~! La mejor fiesta de mi vida. —celebra una vez dejo a Seung en la cama, que debe estar viendo puntos de colores, pues quedarse viendo el techo no es precisamente normal.

—Entonces si puedes estar en silencio... —murmura entredormido, Phichit alzo la mirada de su celular y el de Seung, siendo prácticamente su administrador de la triunfante cuenta de Instagram del coreano. —Eso es raro...

—Lo necesitas, si no, la cabeza terminara por reventarte. —ríe suavemente, dejando los celular a un lado y abriendo la puerta, dejando paso a Minho que la había rasgado. —mandare un mensaje a mis padres y luego a...

— ¿Tus padres? ¿O Celestino? Siempre vas a entrenar los lunes... Y él está ahí... ¿No te cansas de seguirle el juego? —quizás el alcohol lo hacía más directo de lo que sería usualmente. Phichit lo miro con cierto asombro. —Es tan obvio... Que hace pensar que todos son ciegos.

—No sé de que estas hablando, creo que el alcohol te está haciendo mucho efecto. —ríe. Seung expandió una sonrisa en su rostro que produjo escalofríos en el moreno.

— Da miedo ¿verdad? Es igual a la que está en tu rostro, una sonrisa falsa y tan indiferente... No intentes engañarme con esas expresiones huecas. —advierte. Phichit en un arranque de saber que, tomó un vaso de agua que había por ahí y se lo lanzo en la cara, logrando que espabilara.

—Yo no sonrió falsamente, nada pasa con Ciao-Ciao. —afirma con el mismo tono tembloroso que no hace más que dar la razón a Seung. —Todo está bien... Igual que siempre.

—Siempre te ha manoseado, Yuuri me lo conto y a él si le creo porque yo lo vi, también lo oí en el baño. —quedo tieso donde estaba, con expresión preocupada y dando un par de pasos atrás. —Así que deja de intentar mentir tan descaradamente. —Phichit bajo la mirada, apretando los labios y los puños en su pantalón. — ¿Qué tan lejos llego? ¿Eh?

—No... ha hecho... nada.

— ¿¡Para que lo ocultas!? ¿¡De que te va a servir!? Es acoso sexual, debes decírselo a tus padres, la policía, cualquiera puede servirte y que lo encierren por hacerte eso.

—Es que... es hermano de mi mamá y... —comienza a moquear. —No quiero herirla, ella lo quiere mucho.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—No quiero que mi familia se destruya por culpa mia. —gimotea con lagrimones bajando por sus ojos. Seung ladeo la cabeza sin comprender del todo aún.

No quería que se destruyera el bonito entorno que tenían, pues Celestino forma parte de ellos, también de los momentos más felices de su vida y carrera de patinaje, _si lo acuso todo se va a derrumbar_. Es el único pariente de parte de madre que tiene también, es su tío... aun si hace eso que tanto lo incomoda y asusta, teme más las consecuencias de la solución a este comportamiento.

—Nada puede importar más que tú mismo. Tu familia no se destruiría por algo como esto, en lugar de eso se haría más unida. —asegura con deje preocupado y tomando las manos del moreno. —Ellos no desean que sufras, mucho menos por un secreto tan sucio como este.

—Pero... Celestino...

—Sea lo que sea, si tienes talento puedes hacerlo genial sin él. Tan solo no... no quiero que llegues al mismo extremo que Yuuri y yo por la desesperación. —Phichit se queda mirando las muñecas del coreano, notando las apenas notables cicatrices en estas. —Nadie va a aguantar eso por siempre, menos tu fingiendo que todo está bien... Voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase. —asegura con una débil sonrisa y Phichit se lanzó a abrazarlo.

* * *

—Nosotros si que somos una manada, hasta en la primera etapa nos ponen juntos... ¡Es el destino! —exclama con las manos en la cintura, Seung coloco las dos maletas en el peso y entregaba los boletos de avión.

—Eres un exagerado. —bufa Yuri dándole la maleta a Otabek. —Solo espero que nos pongan habitaciones juntas en el hotel. —murmura a si mismo.

—Lo harán. —afirma Viktor mientras Yuuri le acomoda la bufanda que lleva. —Es bueno, nadie va a quejarse del escándalo que hare- Yuu-Yuuri... —se soba el brazo donde el japonés había dado un pequeño golpe, avergonzado.

—No he visto a Yakov en ningún lado ahora que me acuerdo de él. —comenta Yuri viendo a todos lados.

—Se fue ayer, ya sabes que los entrenadores son un poco raros a veces. —mofa acomodando su fleco donde va.

—Demasiado en mi opinión. —farfulla Otabek. — ¿ustedes tres si pueden salir del país? Están en pleno pleito penal.

—Lo suspenderán en el entretiempo, no es ningún problema. —Seung tiene en la mano su pasaporte. —Somos deportistas internacionales, se toman la excepción con mucho gusto considerando que estamos relacionados con un par de rusos.

—En realidad yo quiero estar lejos de aquí por un tiempo. —susurra Yuuri acomodando sus lentes, incomodo.

Decir que la vida se les había complicado es decir poco. El asunto de los padres de Seung procedió, pues para el momento Hye tenía aquel moretón en la mejilla, tan grande que no se excusa con un accidente. El tema de su custodia está en cuestión y casi en la espera de la mayoría de edad de Seung para entregarla a falta de más parientes, incluso la familia Chulanont se había ofrecido para obtener la potestad de la pequeña.

El otro asunto es un poco más complicado, el caso de Phichit paso casi sin problemas por tratarse de algo tan delicado, aparte de la cantidad de evidencia que se tenía del acoso de Celestino hacia él y Yuuri, quién fue prácticamente obligado a confesar y llevar las fotos que Celestino le tomaba junto a cartas con los mensajes implícitos.

Claro que estaba la complicación de que fue una persona de confianza y el hombre argumento que se le insinuaban, esto se desmintió muy rápido en un ataque de ansiedad de Yuuri, dejando muy en claro lo mucho que a este lo afecto aparte de que los padres del japonés pusieron grito al cielo, llevando cada examen psicológico de su hijo.

Los padres de Phichit por su parte había buscado hasta debajo de las piedras vídeos del tailandés durante sus presentaciones, pues usualmente se lo veía junto a celestino y ciertamente podía notarse el toque mal sano, que por ser familia no quisieron considerar.

 _Es su sobrino ¿Cómo pensar que haría algo tan horrible?_

Debido a que tenía muy poco tiempo, Yakov aceptó entrenarlo por el tiempo que faltara y hasta que encontrara otro entrenador, no podía ser permanente por la cantidad de patinadores bajo su cargo.

—Nuestra primera cita será en España, que emoción. —abraza a Seung con fuerza, el cual se mantiene indiferente como le es costumbre sin significar que le moleste.

—Vamos a competir, no a salir. —regaña Yuri.

—Pues yo hare las dos ¿Tu que dices? —pregunta a Seung que solo lo miro un instante. —Lo sabía.

— ¿tiene telepatía? —pregunta Otabek en un susurro y Yuuri suelta una risita.

—No, simplemente lo ama de verdad. —responde toma la mano de Viktor, el cual besa el anillo dorado que hace poco le regalo de la manera que ya podrán suponer.

Phichit iba delante de los otros cuatro, hablando sin parar con Seung escuchándolo ya penas respondiendo una que otra vez. No tardaron en abordar el vuelo, pues habían llegado tarde realmente y en el avión Phichit saco el celular, juntando la cabeza con Seung, quién mostro una pequeña sonrisa en contraste con la radiante que tenía su novio.

Y como no acabar juntos si al final de todo, se había dejado en claro que pasara lo que pasara estarían uno junto al otro, donde las sonrisas falsas e indiferentes no tendrían lugar.


End file.
